


That One Cup

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marshmallows, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Kihyun's hungry, angry hamster side took over sleepy Kihyun in an instant. His eyes sharpened into a threatening glare and his grip tightened around the ramyun cup."Mine."





	That One Cup

Prompt: We both reached for the last thing on the shelf at the same time and now we're actually holding hands and neither of us is letting go.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm going crazy." Kihyun groaned, throwing his notebook away and staring at the ceiling of his dorm room. "I've been reading music theory for five hours and I don't even remember what my name is anymore."

"Your name is Tiny." Minhyuk (un)helpfully replied, cheerily going through his pointers for Mass Communications like a boss. He highlighted almost all the words, but he doesn't seem worried. "Tiny Satan."

Kihyun glared half heartedly at his roommate. "Funny. I'm laughing so hard right now. Ha ha." his stomach rumbled, and Kihyun realized he hadn't had dinner yet even when it was almost two in the morning. With one last glance at his notebook, he got up and threw on a hoodie. "I'm going to get dinner."

"I want kimbap!"

"I'm not going to bring you food!"

"Satan." Minhyuk stuck his tongue out and Kihyun responded similarly, slamming the door shut behind him afterwards. The dorm building was already relatively quiet, since finals had arrived and everyone was half dead in their requirements, but Kihyun could still make out Jooheon and Changkyun blasting Big Bang's Fantastic Baby down the hall.

Kihyun jogged out of the building, enjoying the cool, fresh air of their University. There were several fast food chains open nearby, but Kihyun was craving for something cheap and damaging to his liver in the long run.

The convenience store was semi-active, one cashier slumped over the counter, snoring softly, while the other cashier was talking to someone on her phone. A few people wandered the bright aisles, looking half dead.

Grabbing a basket, Kihyun set off to join them.

He loaded his basket with several bags of chips and cans of coffee and Monster, losing count of how many cans he shoved into his basket. All he knows is it got heavy and his card would not be crying since the stuff was on sale.

Was it?

Anyway, he was using Minhyuk's card.

With that happy thought, Kihyun smiled sleepily and made his way to the instant noodles aisle. Dinner. As in, Ramyun.

Finals week must have been hitting the students hard, because when Kihyun arrived at the aisle, there was all but ONE cup of instant ramyun left sitting like a trophy on the shelf. It shined proudly on the white plastic shelf, the label /extra spicy/ calling out to Kihyun on a personal, spiritual level.

He took a step closer.

His skin was clear, his soul was purified, his finals aced.

The moment Kihyun wrapped a tiny, pale hand around the cup of instant ramyun, another hand, bigger and browner and a little rougher, wrapped around the cup, as well as covering Kihyun's smol hands.

That was enough to snap him out of his trance and Kihyun locked eyes with a tall, broad, muscular fuck boy-looking man in a snapback and muscle shirt.

"Uh..." the man started intelligently.

Kihyun's hungry, angry hamster side took over sleepy Kihyun in an instant. His eyes sharpened into a threatening glare and his grip tightened around the ramyun cup.

"Mine."

The man looked nonplussed, which was a shocker, since people normally start running the opposite way (see: Jooheon when Kihyun found out Jooheon has been feeding Changkyun shrimps, unknowing the maknae was allergic to them). 

Instead, mystery man kept a blank look, plump lips parting and distracted Kihyun a bit. Kihyun caught him glancing at the basket that felt like lead weight on Kihyun's arm already. "What?" Oh, the unhealthy stench reeking from Kihyun's basket of bad life decisions. Right. "Stop judging a fellow university student during hell week!"

"I'm not." His voice was soft and deep and wow, Kihyun's raging hamster side seemed to calm down a bit. "I'm just wondering how you could carry those many cans when you're... well... tiny."

Screw that, the hamster started raging again.

"Well, not everyone grows muscles like you, Mister Alpha Bear!" the man cracked an amused smirk at the name, but let Kihyun rant. "I had to develop strength to push my clingy-ass half-gecko, half-puppy roommate off my bed every night because apparently Minhyuk can't sleep without hugging something to death and some genius planted the idea that I'm that thing and I am really hungry right now and why are we still talking just give me the damned cup!"

"No."

"Please."

"No." the man was grinning and it was adorable yes but Kihyun was dying.

"What if I kick you in the balls?"

There was chortle. "If you can reach it."

Kihyun dropped his basket without second thought and lunged for the man. They simultaneously let go of the ramyun cup and the man quickly held Kihyun's wrists as they made a go for his cap. Kihyun tried to kick the man in the family jewels, but the man simply twisted him around.

Embarrassment bubbled over the fiery lava of anger when Kihyun realized his back was flush against the man's front. Damn, he was strong and muscular and Kihyun had never wanted to melt in anyone else's arms like that.

"I'm Hyunwoo. Son Hyunwoo. I major in Economics."

Smart.

Kihyun was falling faster than Minhyuk did when he accidentally stepped on Changkyun's discarded wig and tumbled down the stairs last sem. (Jooheon carried him to the clinic, and yes, he and Minhyuk started dating after.)

"Yoo Kihyun. Theater Arts."

"So do you sing?"

"Yes?"

"I'd love to hear you sing."

Hyunwoo was undeniably smooth and Kihyun's heart was racing so fast in his ribcage. "Where's the ramyun cup?" Kihyun suddenly asked, eyes wide. He wriggled free out of Hyunwoo's strong arms and panic-paced the aisle. "It's gone!"

"I didn't take it!" Hyunwoo said, showing Kihyun his own basket, which was filled with protein bars, yoghurt, and a big, Saver's pack of giant marshmallows and gummies.

"Healthy." Kihyun motioned towards the marshmallow pack.

"Hey!" Hyunwoo nudged him playfully.

Deciding the cup was really gone, Kihyun sighed in defeat and trudged towards the cashier. She was thankfully off her phone by then, and Kihyun let Hyunwoo go first since Kihyun needed a bit of rest from carrying the can-loaded basket.

( "Let me carry that, Kihyun."

"Hands off the merchandise, Hyunwoo-hyung."

"Good thing you're not merchandise, then."

"Oh, shut up." )

Kihyun also noticed the sleeping, thin cashier had awoken and was giggling sleepily as he talked to another bulky dude with really pale skin. Then, Kihyun's eyes zeroed in on the cup of ramyun he and Hyunwoo previously fought over.

"Hyung." Kihyun tugged at Hyunwoo's shirt. "The ramyun."

Hyunwoo looked up from opening his pack of gummies and his jaw dropped. "What THE-HOSEOK!"

The pale, bulky dude turned around, surprised. "Oh, hey Hyunwoo-hyung." he turned back to the cashier. "Hyungwonnie, that's my gym buddy."

"That's my roommate." Hyunwon stated flatly, waving tiredly at Hyunwoo.

"Small world." Hoseok grinned brightly. He went on to flirting with Hyungwon, and Hyunwoo had to physically restrain Kihyun from jumping over the counter to snatch the ramyun cup. 

"Let's just go out, Kihyun-ah." Hyunwoo basically manhandled Kihyun and their grocery bags outside. When Kihyun seemed to have calmed down, Hyunwoo offered to walk him back. "I can carry your bag. You look beat."

"I'm just really hungry."

Hyunwoo spotted a streetfood stand and dragged him towards it. He paid for the waffles despite Kihyun's protests and they munched on them on the way to Kihyun's dorm.

"So this is my stop." Kihyun took the bag. "Okay, this shit is heavy how did I not notice it before?"

"Well, you may have also not noticed you've worn bunny pajamas to the store, so I just stopped asking." Hyunwoo chuckled. He shifted on his feet awkwardly. "Um, I didn't think I'd meet someone like you and fight for my life over a cup of ramyun none of us even got, but..."

"Are you asking for my number?"

"Yes."

Kihyun let out a laugh, pushing the door open to his dorm. He giggled all the way to the stairs, leaving behind a confused, seemingly rejected Hyunwoo at the entrance. When Hyunwoo turned to leave, pouting, a paper plane hit his back.

He saw Kihyun cackling, racing back up the stairs.

Hyunwoo picked up the paper plane and unfolded it. In it was a phone number and a squiggly assortment of lines Hyunwoo assumed was a smiley.

He whistled all the way back to his own dorm building after, a huge smile never leaving his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my laptop charger is broken, meaning I can't update my 97-line story until I buy a new one hopefully by tomorrow ahhhh.
> 
> There's also a long medieval AU one shot about Showki (yes, I'm trash) in the making but also until I get a new charger it's all in the clouds grrrr.
> 
> I wrote this on my phone so any mistakes and errors please point them out, thank youuu.
> 
> Have a good day and thank you for reading :D


End file.
